masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Geth Colossus
Geth Collosus? Dangerous? In the mako, maybe, but not on foot! It may be intended to be dangerous, but thats not how it worked out! It is slow, bulky, plodding, with a slow, easily dodgeable weapon. This weapon will result in a one hit kill, but you would have to be pretty stupid for that to result, considering you can run out of the way of pretty much every bullet, and run right up to the stupid thing and blast it with biotics, after taking out it's guardians with a sniper rifle, to great effect. While I like how it says "big bad and dangerous" the truth is really far from it, this thing is dangerous to vehicles, but I think this geth underestimates the power of a well-armed, strategy-using foe on foot, i.e. Shepard. Suffice to say, the dangerous comment is unwarranted, perhaps it should be changed to "dangerous to vehicles". This geth is what would be called an "anti-vehicle weapon" in other games. It's siege pulse weapon consists of a long range, high power, slow recharge gun that is easy to dodge on foot, but wide enough to knock your mako on its rear end, figuratively speaking. 19:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Conversely, how is it even worth dodging it? I know a soldier/shocktrooper with damage resist specced black armour (collosus armour isnt it? cant remember) can take 2 hits (and IIRC 4 with invuln field running) from this. So shockshephard, ashley and tali (without powers) can easily grind this thing to death while just standing still. Its hilarious when your player character is far tougher than his "armoured personnel carrier :D) Mass Effect 2 if you have the M-920 Cane will kill it in one shot I tried it If you were the author of this line on the article page, please feel free to sign it here. The reason I removed it from the main page was because it conflicts with the impersonal nature of the rest of the article. However, having had problems on that mission myself I appreciate your input greatly, as I'm sure many others will. I just wasn't sure that the comment belonged on the main page rather than the discussion one. Thanks!John117XL 03:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) piucture added! Kremlin16 18:57, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Bug concerning the Cain I recently posted a bug I experienced when fighting the Colossus with the Cain in ME 2, but the entry was removed. I assume this was because I didn't discuss it beforehand, so I will do this now. I had the problem several times that when I fired the Cain across the battlefield from the starting position or the first pieces of cover, and didn't destroy the Colossus with this one hit, it did not only recharge its shields, but also its armour. Of course this is rather annoying, considering the huge amount of ammo the Cain consumes with every shot. So, did everyone else experience this bug? And if not, did someone hear or read something about possible reasons for this, or how I could fix this? My thanks in advance. Model mixup? Anyone else noticed that the ME2 Colossi actually use the Armature model? Sure, the ME1 Colossus was larger than Mako and I suppose the Armature model was easier to place on Haestrom, but shouldn't this be mentioned somewhere? --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 15:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Strategy for Haestrom I think it would be nice to be noted, that if you manage to go into the cover on the upper right with an engineer or someone with the ability to hack AI you can just stay there and only pop out of cover to rehack the geth, i defeated it by hacking the same geth over and over again, the Colossi didn't even attack it, so it made the fight fairly easy after dealing with the geth on the way to the cover-- 03:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Datcoolguy